Wail of the banshee
by systema c.a.i
Summary: A strange sequence of cases is shocking the peaceful daily life in Gakuen alice. Students go missing and after being found they are unable to wake up again. Mikan is sure that some one is behind the incidents. Will she be able to uncover the truth? NAxMI
1. Prologue

_Wail of the banshee ~ Prologue_

Hello there! I decided to write my own Gakuen Alice arc! : ] This is my very first fanfiction, so please be gentle with a greenhorn like me! Have fun while reading (if anyone even reads it xD).

Btw, feel free to point out grammatical mistakes etc.

_Claimer_: the plot belongs to me; the oc's belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

_Summary: A strange sequence of cases is shocking the peaceful daily life in Gakuen alice. Students go missing . If they are found again all students seem to be in some kind of coma, unable to wake up again. Our heroine Mikan is sure that some one is behind thoose crimes. Will she be able to take a look behind the network of intrigues?_

* * *

„Haaaaaaaa", Mikan Sakura sighed out loud in an exhausted manner while searching shelter under the comfortable blanket in her one-star-room.

It was a bright november afternoon and Mikan had just written a test in her least favourite subject taught by her least favourite teacher; maths by Jinno-sensei.

Mikan glanced out of the window and her gaze was cought by an unfamiliar sight. It was snowing. The nagging exhaustion had been quickly forgotten and Mikan rushed towards the window to enjoy the sight of the white coloured landscape.

"Sugoi" she squeaked excited while pressing her forehead against the window and rubbing her fists against the cold glass to get rid of the steam caused by her warm breath.

There had never been snow in the little village where she lived together with Jii-chan.

But Gakuen alice was different, different in many ways.

It's almost been a year since Mikan enrolled and she got familiar with almost everyone here; there were also expectations but she even learned to get allong with rudely-behaving people like Natsume or Sumire Shouda which became precious friends to her.

Thinking of her old home caused Mikans heart to tremble.

Pictures of Jii-chans sad face flowed into her mind and she re-imagined how rudely the guards at Gakuen Alice had treated him; not allowing him to enter though he had been very ill.

Mikan knew that she had to be a strong girl for Jii-chan since he was strong without his beloved grandchild Mikan as well. But being strong is easier said than done.

Little suspiciously sparkling tears began to climb up the corners of her hazel-eyes as Mikan silently whispered "I miss you...".

"You miss me?" The sudden husky murmur next to her right ear made Mikan tremble and jump arround in embarassment, anger and agony. She refused to turn arround and face the jerk who almost made her have an apoplexy; she already knew who the person standing behind her was anyways. After her blush had faded, she surrendered to the firm grip on her shoulder and faced the "culprit" sternly; as expected it was Natsume Hyuuga.

A stupid "I'm superior"-smirk was already plastered on his face, but before he could remark anything mean Mikan grabbed the nextbest pillow to beat the crap and his stupid smirk out of him.

The trial had already begun.

"Natsume you stupid Jerk! Idiot! Molester! PERVERT!" Every word was accompanied by a strong hit of Mikan's stuffed pillow. "Why are you always creeping up from behind without knocking on the door first?" Natsume cut her blubbering flow of sentences. "Oi Polka! I did knock but it seems that you had problems hearing it while having your naughty fanatsies again".

Mikan acted as if she was ignoring him and put a pokerface on in order to continue her tirade of accusations. In fact the comment about "her naughty fantasies" made her blood boil.

" I bet you wanted to eavesdrop on my intimate talks, huh? PERVERT, damn you for always taking advantage of me!"

"Beating him to a pulp" made Mikan tired, so she fell on her bed from exhaustion once again, regretting that she didn't hit him harder and that she didn't chose a more suitable "weapon" since he wasn't that affected at all. Only his dark hair was a bit disheveled.

Natsume leaned over to face her. His expression spoke volumes. With his stupid smile still plastered on his handsome face, he receited the last part of one of Mikan's sentences. "Intimate talks, huh?" "..." Mikan kept silent; her blood was still boiling and she wished she had a baka-gun, or rather a baka-bazooka to blow Natsume away.

"I never said that, baka!" Mikan charged towards him and tried to attack him with her fists this time, but she failed totally since Natsume dodged all of her attempted hits with ease.

"You did", Natsume stated clearly.

And even though she knew that she did, and even though the answer was obviously visible on her face, (it was flushed crimson all over) she still didn't want to admit defeat.

Natsume sighed, he had missed their bickering. Mikan had been rather busy with whatever reason she had recently, so she almost never had time for her friends. If she had, she spent it with the blackmailing-queen. His dark thoughts were washed away after Mikan sighed as well.

"Natsume, why did you originally come? I bet you didn't came to eavesdrop." His face lit up. "I'm glad that you don't trust me to do something like that. I originally came to invite you to a match".

"A match?" Mikan asked that with a dumbfounded face. Natsume facepalmed inwardly_. Damn, Mikan is stupid_, he thought. "A snowball fight. Every one from our class is going to participate", Natsume replied with a firm and patient voice. I guess you can all imagine Mikans reaction very well.

* * *

That's it for the Prologue! I'll try my best to upload the next issue soon. Did you like it?I know, Natsume is very behaving rather strange here. Or rather: he doesen't act the way he normally does because I suck in describing situations xD

I hope you don't stop reading after the first chap, lol. It will get more exciting in the next chap, I promise.

**to be continued ~**

next issue: Snowballfights & bad news


	2. snowballfight part one

Wail of the banshee~ snowballfight part one

_A/n : Sorry to make you wait! The snowballfight somehow developed into a very large story and I'll have to split it in several parts. I called the latest chapter "snowballfights & bad news", but now snowballfights and bad news will be several chaps. _

_The beginning of this chap is rather lame, gomen !_

Claimer: plot is mine, characters belong to Higuchi tachibana.

* * *

_Flashback: "A match?" Mikan asked that with a dumbfounded face. Natsume facepalmed inwardly. Damn, Mikan is stupid, he thought. "A snowball fight. Every one from our class is going to participate", Nat__sume replied with a firm and patient voice. I guess you can all imagine Mikans reaction very well._

After Mikan had begun to cry for joy, Natsume left her alone. Damn, he couldn't stand it if she began to act like a little kid; it was so easy to make Mikan Sakura happy. One part of Natsume really hated this cheering Mikan, and the other part loved it. She was as obvious as a badly written detective novel. But deep inside Natsume knew that he admired her and her easy-going ways.

Natsume went down the hallway and met up with Ruka, Iinchou and Hotaru. All of them wore thick clothes and their usual facial expressions- Ruka and Iinchou shy smiles and Natsume and Hotaru pokerfaces."Yo", he greeted them. "I bet it will take while until Polka shows up, but she agreed to participate". All of them nodded in unison and Natsume saw Ruka smiling.

It was an innocent smile that made him want to patt Ruka's back and burn himself to ashes, so that Ruka won't be standing in his shadows anymore. But their friendship couldn't be possibly broken by a girl?

░ Mikans point of view

I've been so happy and deep in thought that I didn't notice Natsume leaving. Maybe I shocked him with my hyperactive reaction. I sighed and turned towards my cupboard, searching for suitable clothes. The excitement was still gleaming in my eyes and I felt like a little girl once again; no wait, I still am a little girl. Well, I guess I felt like a toddler, then.

I joyfully hummed a random melody and danced through the room, I was taking out random pieces of clothing and holding them in front of my body, just to throw them back into the cupboard after taking a brief look at them, leaving behind a mess. Usually, my cupboard was full of clothes, but if a girl searches for certain clothes it never finds anything suitable.

After all, I ended up in putting several sweatshirts on since I didn't find a thick pullover. I placed my ugg-boots on my feet and put on a jacket, probably the others were already waiting for me. I hurried up and found them waiting on the halfway. I greeted them enthusiastically and only half of the group responded to my greetings. Like usual.

░ neutral point of view

Afetr they met up, the group quickly went outside in order to meet the other participants and to begin the match.

The rules were explained by Sumire. She was the one to come up with the idea of making a match. Next to Mikan, the other guys participating were Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Youichi, Iinchou, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Luna, Koko, Kitsuneme, and two other guys which Mikan barely knew.

"Okay guys, listen up". It was Sumire speaking, with Mochu and Luna flanking her. "I'll explain the rules now. The first rule is not to use your alice. If you use it, you will be disqualified immediately; you will be disqualified together with another teammate of your will be five teams which consist of three persons each. You better don't use your alice since it will result in one of your team members being left allone in the team", Sumire exclaimed with a bright smile.

Of course she hoped to be paired up with Natsume or Ruka.

Iinchou continued to explain the rules. "Everytime you get hit by a snowball, our judge will cross one of your lives on the blackboard." He pointed at the judge and at the blackboard, where names and symbols were beaded neatly. "If all of your 15 lives are used up, you're out. The team which remains until the end wins and choses a task for the loser-team. That's it. We will decide the teams now."

Iinchou smiled brightly and Mikan's eyes shone the whole time. She didn't quite understand the complicated rules, but her teammates would surely explain them to her again. Mikan saw Hotaru approaching the ballot box and Hotaru began to pick little pieces of paper with names on it. "I will now announce the members of team a", Hotaru remarked, picking the first piece of paper.

"First member is Kitsuneme". All pairs of eyes wandered to Kitsuneme which stepped out of the crowd. Excitement was written in their faces, although Natsume and Youichi remained as calm as always. Somehow Natsume reminded Mikan of snow. She didn't know why she suddenly thought of him. But bloody crimson eyes and snow usually don't fit together very well.

Mikan didn't listen, but the next one to be announced was Mochu. Obviously he had been chosen to join "team a" as well, and Kitsuneme highfived him. Sumires name was next to be announced, so she joined her new team, with a mad and depressed face, looking like a volcano ready to explode since she wasn't paired up with Natsume.

Mikan herself didn't have any specific wishes with whom to be paired up, but she didn't want to be in the same team as Luna because that girl would probably let herself get disqualified to leave Mikan alone in a one-man team.

After a while, all teams were ready and the names were already written down on the blackboard. Team B consisted of Anna, Ruka and Hotaru; Team C consisted of nonoko, Luna and Natsume; Team D consisted of Koko, Mikan and Youichi, and Team E of Iinchou and the two other guys which Mikan didn't know. Of course Luna happily clung to Natsume, while Hotaru blackmailed her team to win. Sumire omitted a dark aura and her teammates –Kitsuneme and Mochu- were forced to diverge from her. Mikan was really glad because she had some of her best friends in her team.

Another guy from their class,obviously the judge, told them to get ready. Our Mikan was smilling happily (like always) and Koko approached his teammates to whisper something into their ears. Both of them nodded determined. They had a plan.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it : } (I know this chap was a bit boring and didn't have much action, but I had to provide some preparations before the action finally starts).

The next chap will be the second part of our snowballfight !

I'm trying to change my point of views a lot to make it exciting. You can look forward to Youichi and Mikan pov in the next chap.

Next issue: "snowballfight part two"


	3. snowballfight part two

Wail of the banshee ~ snowballfight part two

A/n: So here's the second part! A doubled portion of story is my (poor) gift since I made my readers wait so long. *winks*

*sees readers running away* No please stay! I didn't mean to scare you away potential reader T_T . Anyways please enjoy & read my second remark at the bottom!

* * *

░ Mikans point of view

Damn, I was so excited. All teams stood quite far away from each other, but I could still see the emotions on their faces since I fortunately have good eyes. And they felt the same I did.

The blackboard was in the middle of our fighting area. Each team had been assigned to a corner 15 metres away from the blackboard.

I turned towards my teammates to give them a thumbs-up sign and began to make ammunition. Before the judge could give his start signal, my teammates both agve me a thumbs-up as well.

"Mikan-nee", I heard Youichis voice and turned back to see Youichi staring at me. "Be careful". I nodded and smiled, rushing towards the other teams. Koko told me that I would be our bait.

While the other teams focused on building up a defense line first, I was told to try hitting some of the good guys and good "casters" so that it would be easier to finish them off later.

After all, attack is the best defense. The other teams couldn't possibly disturb Youichi and Koko building our fort, then.

I quickly rushed towards Natsume's base; I caught them in surprise and hit Luna's and Nonoko's occiputs.

When I tried hitting Natsume, I failed. He cought my snowball in midair and smirked like the devil himself. Shit, my one and only chance to make a surprise attack and to hit Natsume was over.

"Tsk Polka, you really throw like a girl".

░ Youichi's point of view

I hurried up to finish our fort. My hands ached from the cold snow. But I didn't care. I just ahd to finish. To finish in order to help Mikan-nee. She was like a piece of cheese waiting for a mouse. And mice come fast if they smell cheese.

It was no good idea to turn her into the "bait" from the very beginning.

She was clumsy and supid. But she was my nee-chan. If this guy next to me wanted to heve a bait that badly, why didn't he go himself? Tch. This should be enough.

I stopped my work on the fort and saw Mikan-nee staring at Natsume, who was standing up, slowly approaching her.

That was bad. Natsume-nii could be dangerous if he wanted to. I doubt he'd hit a girl but I'm not sure. I dropped the snow in my palms and ran off towards the place where nee-chan was, leaving the dumbfounded blonde-idiot behind all alone. He pissed me off for sending a girl into war anyways.

░ neutral point of view

Mikan didn't move an inch. It was as if she was paralyzed. Natsume moved closer every second, throwing his snowball and catching it again carefully, to prevent it from crumbling. He was acting like a skilled thrower would.

Mikan tried to fight against hhr paralysis, she didn't want to be a helpless girl, instead she wanted to wipe this ridiculous smile of his face.

"Try to fetch me the snowball if you can", Mikan remarked with a sarcastic undertone and a challenging fake-smile on her face. "You sure you want that little girl?" Natsume smirked even wider than usual.

Suddenly something bumped into Mikans legs and sent her flying to the floor. A snowball supposed to hit Mikan's face buzzed through the air and fell to the floor. Mikan caughed up snow and looked at the little boy next to her. Youichi. "You-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to finish the fort? Thanks for your help! My, you look so cute with snow all over your face!" She attempted to cuddle youichi, but Natsume pulled her away from him. Youichi pouted.

"Leave him allone idiot. You're spoiling him to much. I'm afraid he'll die someday from loss of oxygen if you press him against your boobs all time. Ooops, you don't even have boobs".

Mikan turned red. She wanted to kick that asses' ass badly. But before she knew what happened next, Natsume placed himself in front of her, pushing her to the ground and releasing some flames which immediately melted some snowballs in midair. Luna had attempted to hit Mikan's face several times.

"Stop flirting with him bitch", Luna shouted almost snarling. Her face was distorted with anger. _WTH flirting with him (?), _Mikan thought; her jaw dropped to the ground and Mikan's mouth made movements similar to a fish trying to breath while being ashore.

Then she remembred Natsume helping her and she remembered that polite as she was, she had to thank him. " T-t-t-thank you Natsume", Mikan stuttered. "I didn't do it for you polka, I just hate the way Luna is doing things." Mikan rolled her eyes thatrically. _Annoying. Asshole. _Her pride roared up in anger and Mikan wanted to kick Natsume's pride ass swiftly.

Natsume extended his hand to help her standing up, but Mikan declined pouting since she was still mad at him. The judge quickly arrived and told Natsume that he would be disqualified due to alice usage. He stuttered when Natsume glared at him. Poor guy.

"Wh-whom d-do you w-want to be disqualified alongside with you", the judge asked. "Ogasawara. I want this hag Luna to be elft alone in a one-man team".

The judge nodded and Luna glared at him furiously.

Natsume turned away to leave. "Oi, Polka. Your knight in shining armor expects to receive his reward later on." Mikan blushed crimson. "N-no way ! " He had his back turned towards her, but Mikan bet he was smirking now.

She looked at Natsumes back until he was completely gone, and the next thing she felt was a hard kick on her right hand. Mikan yelped in pain.

"Now that Natsume is away you earn what you deserve, slot." The tip of Luna's foot dug deeper into her hand and Mikan tried to free herself while screaming louder.

Luna glared down on Mikan, her arrogant eyes focused on Mikan's face.

Mikan really didn't expect Luna to be that strong all of a sudden. Her hand burned and pierced. She heard some of ehr classmates murmur and move, nobody helped her, though. But Mikan heard that some of them were slowly approaching her.

Why was Natsume gone? He would've helped her. Tears of pain began to rise in Mikan's eyes. "Move it hag". Youichi re-appeared next to Mikan, which almost forgot that he was there as well. He was omitting a dark aura and Mikan felt the air in her throat thicken, making it dry and uncomfortable to swallow. There was no teacher in sight.

"The demon-summoner, huh?" Luna moved her foot juct to look down on Mikan with an even more arrogant look. Albeit her hand hurt very much, Mikan tried to move it.

"You okay nee-chan?" "Don't worry You-chan". She tried to make her voice sound firm and strong, but her sentence sounded rather awkward in her own ears.

Meanwhile, the air arround Youichi continued to thicken. And Mikan knew that he would be using his alice soon if it continued like this. She couldn't allow anyone to get hurt, even if it was Luna. Mikan tried not to loose her composure.

"Y-you-chan, don't." She attempted to grab his hand and his gaze met hers. It was soft and undetermined. He wanted to hurt the people who hurt Mikan-nee, but he knew he'd be hurting Mikan with that, as well.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had approached them as well, kneeling down to face Mikan. "Mikan baka. Are you alright?" Her expression spoke volumes. "I'll make you visit Subaru later". Mikan attempted a smile. Her attention drove towards you-chan again.

"Look, you-chan, we won't have anymore fun together if you get disqualified. It's enough that Natsume has already been disqualified for my sake. I don't want you to get disqualified as well". She pressed his little hand gently. And youichi twitched. Still thinking about fun in a situation like this? She was sure something.

In the next moment, Mikan found herself surrounded my thick black smoke. She was lifted.

When the smoke cleared up, Mikan recognized that Youichi's older form was carrying her bridal style. Mikan blushed furiously and hid her red face in his chest.

Some girls giggled. She swore to kill them later. Damn, You-chan was like a brother to her, so why did she blush like this? Youichi dropped Mikan behind their fort and smiled one of his super-rare smiles.

He turned back to the crowd and shouted: " I declare war. Full charge at the hag !"

And the crowd followed his orders with pleasure. Mikan even had symphaty for Luna after they were ready for her. She swore that she heard Youichi mutter something about "knight in shining armor" and "I'm not spoiled", but she didn't bother asking him since possibly fantasized again.

This was the story of how Luna lost the snowballfight. She had to bear the punishment all allone, since the other teammembers –natsume and nonoko- had been disqualified.

Everyone announced Mikan's team to be victor, though everybody helped them to win.

After all, it was only fair for Mikan to chose Luna's punishment. And she did. Janitorial duties for a month, including cleaning of the whole cafeteria.

* * *

A/n: PHEWWWWW ! That was a piece of hard work. The last part of this chap really sounds like a Youichi x Mikan story xD Sorry ! I swear the whole piece is natsume x mikan, though! Please bear with me, I always wanted to write more youichi x mikan interaction w_w.

And forgive that thisd chap is so long. I bet I skilled all of my readers by now D:

Next issue: bad news


	4. bad news

Wail of the banshee~ Bad News

Question at the English-speaking readers: Is it possible to say janitorial duties for the stuff the janitor is doing? Otherwise I'm just making up random English-words again, lol. Sorry, my English really isn't that great, but I try my best.

And sorry for the late update, btw! I had a writing blockade since I only made up the action-parts in my mind, yet, I still have to fill the holes with fillers!

* * *

It was one week ago that Luna had been assigned the janitorial duties. After the snowball-incident, Mikan had been immediately brought to the academy-hospital.

The one who gave her a piggyback-ride – it was Hotaru- had been complaining about her weight all the time. That time, Hotaru just didn't ask for rabbits [A/N: for thoose who only read the manga: rabbits are GA's money-pieces] because she felt some symphaty for her injured best friend. At least Youichi had been tactful enough, not to complain about her weight before- Mikan really didn't feel like making a diet in the moment.

But back to topic. The result of Mikans visit at the hospital was a big-thick plaster plastered arround her right hand and one third of her lower arm. She didn't understand why the nurse insisted on putting it on for prevention (of what?), even though her hand wasn't broken at all.

Her hand didn't hurt anymore, and it was already slighty moveable again; Mikan didn't like the sad stares strangers gave her everytime they saw her plastered hand-arm.

At least her friends had the idea to sign the plaster with their signatures and some colourful pictures. Now it didn't seem that blank and sterile anymore. She was thankful to whomever the idea belonged to.

It was kinda kind and touching that all of her friends helped her to master daily-life, too, although Mikan didn't like the idea to be in a need of help all the time.

Mikan was sitting in her classroom. Her gaze either rested on the view outside – Mikan wanted to go out badly and do some activities, but the doctor permitted her to do sports-, or on her plaster which was plastered with bright flowers now. They just had a lesson with Narumi, and another lesson waited for them.

Mikan was torn out of her trance, when the speaker in the corner of the classroom cracked loudly to catch their attention. Narumi looked up from the blackboard in astonishment – probably he didn't know a speech ahd been planned, either. The cracking resounded once again as if the speaker was harrumphing. Then a firm and monotone voice began to speak- Mikan noticed that it was the junior high's principal.

"This message is dedicated to all students of the elementary school. The council of Gakuen Alice wants you to follow the new guidelines -which had been passed this morning- at all costs. If you do not follow the advice given to you, there will be severe punishment. The council advices you not to move allone on campus, especially not after sunset. Do not move in districts you are not permitted to enter; bad incidents might happen if you do, and the school won't take responsibility for your foolishness."

Without another word, the principals speech ended as quickly as it begun. Mikan sceptically raised her brow and shuddered, after the last part of the speech resounded. It almost sounded like a thread, no it was a thread! The abrupt end of a speech would usually seem unappropriate und unpolite, but this time it displayed definite might and authority- Mikan decided not to disobey the new orders.

Silent murmurs raised in the classroom, and all students looked at Narumi-sensei -questioningly. "Oi, Naru, what's up with this new "guidelines" ?" They guy asking emphasized the word "guidelines" scornfully.

Narumi shrugged, but his usual sparkling-attitude was gone. "I don't really know why...". Before he could end his sentence, Mikan's classmates began to throw expired vegetables at Narumi, who dodged them skillfully. They never came up with something new. Narumi was already used to this, but he wondered where his stundets always got this expired vegetables from out of a sudden; perhaps with magic? The class boo-ed at him, but he managed to silence them with a lot of effort. "Hey! I didn't even end my sentence, yet! That's impolie, you know?" Narumi crossed his arms and gave them a pissed look, meanwhile the class was silent to receive the sermon which was obviously going to be given to them.

"I won't tell you my information until you apologize, class!" This time, the class boo-ed even louder than before and you could hear "I-thought-you-had-no-infos-naru"-shouts. And although Narumi dodged the vegetables very well, his head was hit by a rotten tomato which- unfortunately- bursted after the impact. The juice ran down Narumis hair and dripped on his nose, but he just wiped it away as if it was no big deal. Mikan wondered, why all of her classmates seemed to like teacher-bullying; wasn't it punishable after all?

The "throw-food-and-hit-naru"-contest continued and Mikan –who couldn't bear it anymore- jumped up from her seat eneretically, while raising her hand and shouting: "Hai! Gomen Narumi-sensei! Please forgive s, we want to know your info!"

The class turned towards her, glaring. Thoose sadists just had witnessed how a little pigtailed girl spoiled their fun. Mikan pouted. "I know you want to know the info, as well! So don't think you can make me believe I don't knowe what you believe! And don't glare at me!"

Natsume facepalmed, while Ruka smiled nervously. Ouch. Mikan just got herself into trouble with that naive way of hers.

Before the class could turn Mikan into their next victim, Narumi clapped his hands and began to tell them his "info".

"Fine, thank you Mikan-chan. You are the only one with good behaviour in this class." He punished thew class with a glare. And the class glared back- expect Mikan and some expectations, the praise made her shine brightly. But Narumi ignored their behaviour and returned to his speeck. "Like I said before, I do not know particular reasons, but I have assumptions."

The whole class-Mikan included- sighed and Narumi rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

"Some stundets of the elementary- and high school-division went missing in the last week. They have yet to be found again."

The whole class gasped in shock. How was it possible that students go missing in Gakuen Alice? Everything was hermetically bolted; well, almost.

"Before we know what is going on, we want you to be very careful, students. Please accept the new guidelines, it's important".

His expression spoke volumes, and Narumis lips formed into a thin line. "That's it for today. You can leave now; ah, and do not forget your essays about good behavious in class".

With that, the usual carefree-smile returned to Narumis face. And the class left the classroom- more or less shocked by Narumis "assumptions".

* * *

Next issue: **more bad news** : ]

And I wanted to thank my one and only true reader; _Hannahbluenanna13XD _! (Not that the others aren't true, too, if I even have other readers– they don't let me notice xD)

Thank you for your support, I appreciate it very much *sobs* I'll follow your advice in the next chap *winks*

Ps: I don't think a snowball-attack at Natsume would work that easily (he'd just catch it in midair if he was concentrated) but a _short-ranged _attack might actually work! xD


	5. more bad news

Wail of the banshee~ more bad news

Two chaps for making you wait so long! W I hope you've got some time to drop constructive critic xD

* * *

Natsume sat outside under a sakura tree; next to him there was his bestfriend Ruka Nogi. It was rather cold, since there was still fluffy snow lying arround everywhere, and Ruka played arround with his snow-white rabbit Usagi-chan.

The snow-white snow almost blurred with Usagis outlines so that Natsume couldn't see the little rabbit from afar. He didn't have bad eyes, the snow only irritated him. And it was not as if he'd bother about it, either, it just looked like Ruka was talking to himself if the rabbit was not visible.

From time to time, the cold snowflakes made Natsume look up from his manga. When that happened, he would grab a hand of snow and melt it with his fire-alice so that the cold water ran down his fist.

He'd smile lightly if his gaze met Ruka who was happily and carefree playing arround, but Ruka would only chide him if he saw Natsume using his alice carefree and non-necessarily. Natsume knew using his alice shortened his life. He knew from the very beginning.

But it was like a bad habit he couldn't control at all; like a monster inside him which wanted to break out – it demanded sacrifices to be satisfied and calmed. As if something _inside _him _craved for destruction_. He didn't want to destroy. His sister destroyed.

And sometimes the monster inside him was mad that he took the responsibility for her mistakes and that he was in her place and received her punishment. But he loved her dearly.

He didn't want the people he loved to look down on him with worried eyes.

He wanted to be strong; a modell for his younger sister. He sighed. This reflections just made him worry about the past, and he didn't want to worry about the past, the things he had to go through taught him some important things.

The superficial things other people laughed about made him sad.

Maybe because his life wasn't as carefree as theirs. But most people in Gakuen alice were not like that. Well, _most_ of the people. He found some good examples for superficial people here, though.

His reflective reflections were suddenly stopped, when a bunch of snow met his face from a short distance.

_Fuck_, somebody just suceeded in conning him with snow. The culprit even dared to take _more_ snow and to _rub it into his face_. Natsume coughed and dodged away now, rubbing his temples and removing the snow from his face. He glared up, and his red eyes met green orbs.

"Natsume nii-chan... I thought you were daydreaming. A softie-expression like the one before doesen't suit you at all". Damn, if that boy in front of him wouldn't be the little boy he was, he'd surely gotten mad.

But this little kid in front of him had been torn apart from his family in a young age, and Natsume knew, how he felt. "You're right, it doesen't suit me at all. I ain't no damn girl". He smirked.

The brunette-girl behing Youichi "hmmpf-ed" and Natsume shot her a glare, although he didn't intend and want to. He didn't even notice her a while ago. That made her pout, and Ruka stopped playing with Usagi to greet her.

"Why did you come Polka? Do you seek male companionship that badly?"

Mikan pouted even more and grabbed Youichis arm protectively, in order to remove him from Natsumes lap. "Mou, you idiot! As if I wanted to! I had to accompany You-chan! He'd possibly be an easy victim for the kidnappers and we have to follow the guidelines!"

A fierce expression appeared on her face. Ruka grimaced and Natsume burst out in laughter, rolling on the floor. "I think you imposed your _protection_ on him. And I think Youichi gets allong pretty well with his alice, you're the one who'd rather need _protection_." Ruka jerked.

"Noo, nii-chan, I asked her to accompany me." Youichi tagged Mikans skirt. Natsume thought that she'd probably freeze in an outfit like that and raised his brow.

"You could have at least asked her to put on a proper outfit. I don't want to see her ugly legs. And now that she's here, you'll even have to accompany her back and _protect_ her Youichi- that's if you don't want her to get kidnapped." Mikan's head turned red; she was really mad at Natsume. He was so ridiculous everytime they met!

Youichi saluted and dragged Mikan along, before the volcano could explode.

Why was it easier for Natsume to hurt than to please others? Maybe because it doesen't hurt that much to disappoint them in the end?

"Wait You-chan! What are you doing?" Mikan was already rather exhausted and tried to catch her breath. Youichi had quickly increased the distance beetween her and Natsume.

"I'm saving you". He didn't look at her. "Saving me from what?"

Youichi galopped faster and dragged the stumbling Mikan along. She didn't know that he had so much power before.

"From the cold". Mikan giggled nervously, she really was shaking – especially her teeth were gnashing violently.

"Oh, You-chan, I'm not cold. We can stay outside and build a snowman together".

"Li-ar, I know you are. You're trembling like a leaf. And your legs are blue". He didn't comment the snowman-thing, probably because he didn't want to disappoint Mikan.

Mikan had opened her mouth to reply, but she noticed her legs really felt cold. So she just continued to stumble allong and bend her back because Youichi was quite small.

She had offered him a piggyback-ride, but he declined out of spite. Mikan sighed and picked him up, but he didn't want that either, since he transformed into his older form to escape her grasp. Mikan landed on her back, but Youichi was skilled enough to make an elegant jump. He extended his arm to help her up, but she pouted.

"Nee-chan, it's embarassing if a man get's carried arround by a woman". "You are no man yet, you are still a boy You-chan." " But I don't look like a boy, do I?" He looked down on his body and shook his arm impatiently- that was a firce invitation to grab it.

She sighed and grabbed it-finally. Youichi helped her up and frowned when they heard a group of people approach. "Omg, xyz, did you hear the latest rumors? That's so unbelievable! You have to buy the newspaper, abc!" Youichi searched for Mikans gaze.

"Let's buy a newspaper, Mikan-nee"."Huh, why?" He departed without an answer and Mikan had to speed up to catch up with his fast pace. She followed him to a place, where newspapers were sold. Youichi bought one and unfolded it, to point at the title."That's why." Mikan stared at it with widely opened eyes.

It said: "Thirteen Years Ago a Dark Underground- Motion in Gakuen Alice Caused a Ruckus- are the Black Widows Back?" WTH?

* * *

I hope you liked it!

next issue: **cases and transfer-students**


	6. transfer student

Wail of the banshee~ transfer students

Hi ya! Please enjoy the latest chaps ^-^ I'll update more often now, since I overcame my writing blockade xD And I'm kinda pissed now, since my writing programm turned itself of thrice now (always after I already wrote half of my story, grrr!).

* * *

_Natsume's point of view _

I felt guilty, after Mikan left. My gaze stuck to her back, until her outlines blurred with the damn snow. Something inside my stomach twitched, and I automatically clutched my stomach with my hands. It hurt.

_It hurt to hurt M__ikan._

I didn't noticed Ruka standing by my side, until he spoke up.

"You know you are a damn _idiot_, don't you?", he asked angrily. His words were like mental slaps, but I wished he'd strike me down physically instead.

I tried to swallow my saliva, although it had thickened to a point where this idea nearly seamed impossible.

"Fuck", I murmured; and I became angry that my voice disobeyed me and made my swearing sound as if I was scared.

"If you don't go after her and apologize, I'll make you." I laughed at Ruka's "supposed-to-be"-thread.

"Let me see that Ruka. Are you man enough to punch me if I don't do what you want?, a mocking undertone in my voice completed the invitation to break my jaw, neatly.

But Ruka just turned away; his face flushed red.

From anger or embarassment, I couldn't tell. I knew he would just turn away like this. He always did, and I wondered whether there would come a day where he won't turn away anymore. Probably I embarassed him, otherwise he'd look me into the eyes.

Ruka gulped loudly, and without turning towards me he began to speak to me again.

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm a sissy, but please Natsume... go after Mikan."

His pleading voice made me shudder. How could I possibly deny his request like that?

It wasn't for me, but for Ruka.

"You are no sissy. I was kidding. And no one thinks you are a sissy", I heard myself say with a firm voice. I patted his shoulder and left Ruka behind without a possibility to answer.

I wandered arround aimlessly, not even knowing where my destination was, since I didn't know where Mikan went. The snow bothered me; it made me stumble a few times.

But Mikan couldn't have walked too far in a short time like this.

I inhaled the cold air deeply, and I have to admit it bothered me as well. The cold air hurt in my throat. But I continued to act as if it didn't affect me, and when I finally found Youichi and Mikan, I tried to slow down my breath - I was coughing like an I-don't-know-what before.

So after I sucessfully calmed myself down, I approached Youichi and Mikan. Of course Youichi noticed me immediately, after I entered his field of vision, but Mikan didn't seem to notice me. I knew she had bad senses. When Youichi faced me, I saw something inside his eyes that alerted and alarmed me. Not that his "older-form" alarmed me anyways; it seemed as if Polka was kinda crazy about that form of his. Tch.

No, I ain't be jealous of a little kid.

From afar, I heard myself yell "Yo, Polka", but she didn't react. Usually she'd try to slap me and scratch out my eyes whenever I used this nickname. Something was wrong. Did she ignore me or something? Youichi nodded, but he couldn't have possibly read my mind.

I put on a rather angry expression ( in case he read my thoughts) and called again for Mikan, before I tipped ehr shoulder. No reaction. "Polka-dotted-panties-girl?" Nothing. I placed myself in front of Mikan and waved my hand in front of her eyes, to avert her gaze which was staring excessively at a newspaper.

Nothing happened either, and I kinda became worried. She finally snapped back into reality after I called her by her real name, Mikan. WTF, wait, did I just call her by her real name? Shit! This can't be happening! But it's not as if she'd notice, ha!

Mikans mouth snapped open and closed again, as if she couldn't find the right words to remark something. I counetd the times she opned and closed her mouth like fish.

One, two three, four... nine, ten! Okay, I admit it; I got impatient and grabbed her shoulders to shake her out of her stupid trance.

Youichi looked kinda shocked, but I didn't really care. Finally Mikan's mouth snapped open once more time, only to reveal the words "Natsume, did you just call me Mikan?"

I felt the air getting heavier. IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT, I told myself like a mantra. I screwed up. Totally. "fuck, as if", I remarked angrily while she shrugged, still grinning like an illuminated idiot. She smiled in a superior way and stabbed ehr index-finger into my chest. "Why did you follow me, Natsume?"

"SORRY", I yelled in an offended tone (though I wasn't offended at all) and turned back. "I just wanted to return to the dorms; I should have choosen another path since this one is obviously yours".

Okay, the usual Natsume never justifies himself, but who would notice?

Mikan's mouth popped open again and Youichi smiled, with his eyebrows raised. Damn, this kid kne me too well.

I felt Polka staring at me. This would be the first and last sorry I'd ever give her. At elast she didn't notice that I indirectly apologized for the other things I told her before. If Ruka wasn't satisfied b now, I'll smash his head against a wall, I swear.

Sometimes friendship is a difficult thing.

░ _Mikan's point of view_

This morning I've almost been late. I rushed into the class simultaneously with the last bell.

The mean things Natsume told me yesterday made me so upset that I couldn't sleep at all.

And yeah, if you can not sleep for almost a whole night, it's only natural that you oversleep. And so did I.

So when I sat down next to _him, _he didn't even look up or something. I should be the one to be angry, not him. It made me even more upset that he was ignoring me.

I opened my mouth to protest, just when Narumi sensei twirled into the room, dragging along a boy in our age with white hair. I couldn't recognize more of the boy's appereance from afar.

He probably had amber eyes.

"Minna-san! We've got a new transfer student! His name is Rick-kun!" Narumi-sensei nodded towards the boy and "Rick-kun" began to introduce himself.

His proper name was Rick Satori and he had a sister in high-school, which transferred as well, uh-huh.

Before Rick sat down, his gaze wandered arround in the classroom until it interwined with mine. When he saw me staring at him, he smiled gently; a smile that sent shivers down my spine although it was meant to create some symphaty.

But I didn't know why it scared me at all. After I had averted my gaze, Natsume eyed me suspiciously. Rick had been assigned a seat in the first row, and I was glad that he didn't look at me anymore. Natsume shuffled his feet, but I ignored it. Shortly after the bell rung, I put yesterday's newspaper on Natsume's desk and wandered towards Hotaru. I felt his stare in my back, but I didn't look back.

* * *

Hope you liked it! In the next issue there will be more action! ^-^

And my deepest thanks go to hannahbluenanna again! You are great, thank you TT_TT

And sorry if I'm spamming you guys with this story now, lol.


	7. casus unio

Wail of the banshee~ casus unio

There will be more action in this chapter (and in the next one) ! ^-^

And woah, today I had a very scary nightmare, I guess the crime-genre is kinda getting the better of me if I always make up twisted side-plots with violence and action and stuff : O

Remark: uh no, I should be learning my English-vocab for a test tomorrow, now : D

* * *

_Flashback: _

"_After I had averted my gaze, Natsume eyed me suspiciously. Rick had been assigned a seat in the first row, and I was glad that he didn't look at me anymore. Natsume shuffled his feet, but I ignored it. Shortly after the bell rung, I put yesterday's newspaper on Natsume's desk and wandered towards Hotaru. I felt his stare in my back, but I didn't look back."_

* * *

"Hoo-taaa-ruuuuu"; Mikan squeaked happily right after the lesson ended. "Mind if you accompany me? I wanted to visit bear-san [A/N : I actually forgot whether they called him bear-chan or san, gomen!] !"

Hotaru frowned and looked at Mikan questioningly. "Since when do you visit bear-san? And what will my reward be if I accompany you?"

"You remember that Kaname-senpai told me to look after bear-san, don't you? Bear-san must be very lonely in the woods! And by the way, why do you always demand rewards for helping your best friend out, Hotaru? That's not fair!"

Mikan pouted with teary eyes and got immediately shot by Hotaru's baka-gun. The brunette moaned and rubbed her forehead which was now decorated with the imprint of a dear-hoof. Why could Mikan never understand Hotaru's reasons? _Money money money..._

_[A/N: remember ABBA's song? Lol]_

"Baka. Time is money and money is time. The time I waste to help you might earn me some money as well, so you have to compensate me for the time I waste with you - with an appropriate payment." Mikan sulked and tried to hug Hotaru, but the dark-haired girl dodged easily and hit Mikan with another shot of her baka-gun.

Sulking, Mikan desperately promised to treat Hotaru crab later, and Hotaru's eyes sparkled.

"Okay, that will do".

After all of the lessons ended, both of them –Mikan and Hotaru- made their way to Bear-san's hut. You could hear bear-san cutting firewood from afar.

When Mikan and Hotaru arrived at bear-san's hat, they saw a gory glint in Bear's eyes, until the bear realized that it was them and not some random-intruders.

Fortunately, the bear dropped his axe before greeting them, and Mikan was glad he did, since she still respected bear-san very much.

"Bear-san! Tsubasa-senpai told me that he visited Kaname-senpai at the hospital! He told me Kaname senpai's condition is stabylized at the moment". Bear-san nodded in appreciation, he was glad to receive messages about his master's condition.

"May we come in to drink a tea with you bear-san?" Mikan's suggestion was interrupted by Hotaru.

"I still have to write my essay, Mikan. Remember you already spoilt my "best-student-award" last year? Sorry, but I haven't got that much time. I'll come back to get you in an hour, you'll meet me in front of this hat". Hotarus whole attitude and the way she suggested her suggestion didn't allow denial at all. "But Hotaru! You can't wander off alone!"

Mikan sounded so desperate that Hotarus expression softened. Well, that was so typical of Mikan to always worry about others in the first place. "Baka, don't worry. You see I can." Hotaru turned arround without another word and vanished beetween the trees.

Mikan sighed and led Bear-san into the hat, where she helped him with cleaning and cooking.

But after a while, Bear-san became impatient and led Mikan into the woods. He extended his arm to give Mikan an axe. "Um, what do you want Bear-san?" He pointed at the axe, then at Mikan and a tree."Uhm, Bear-san, I don't think that's a good idea", Mikan exclaimed, but she saw a murderous glint in his eyes and began to do her work immediately.

Bear-san was still Bear-san after all, and his threatening-techniques resembled Hotaru's techniques very much. Although he was surely more dangerous than Hotaru; he could threaten people without words but only with glares, and he had the perfect camouflage to attack little children

.When the work was done, Mikan clasped her hands and looked into the sky.

"Uh-oh, it's late already. I gotta go Bear-san! See you later!"

More than an hour had already passed, and Mikan was afraid that Hotaru didn't wait in front of the hat anymore. She speed up, but the darkness, the uneven ground and the snow made her stumble a few times. When she arrived at the hat, there was no one. Mikan assumed that Hotaru already made her way back to the academy; perhaps she thought Mikan went back to the academy alone. Meanwhile the sun had set completely and it was very dark. Mikan's heart was beating against the cage of her rips violently. She couldn't stay here in the forest for a night, so she had to go go back to the academy. Even if that meant to go alone.

Mikan wished she had a telephaty-alice. But she hadn't.

Well, actually she had a telephaty alice stone, but it was in her dorm –and therefore it was no use for ehr in her current condition

[A/N: I know Sakurano's telephaty-alice stone is already gone, but let's just assume it would still be there, kay? ] .

The decision to go back through the forest wasn't easy for Mikan, since she could neither see her hands in front of her face, nor her feet on the ground. The bumpy ground made her stumble a few times. Whenever an animal made a noise, or when a branch broke, Mikan almost got a heart attack. But after a while, her eyes got used to the swallowing darkness the trees and everything else seemed to omit.

When Mikan had already left the forest, she felt revived. She inhaled deeply and danced arround happily,; Mikan had yet to discover that some one or something observed her. In the next moment, she heard something rustling behind the nearest bush.

Her mouth opened in shock and her feets stuck to the ground, refusing to move. That noise she heard a moment ago was different from the other noises she heard before. It didn't belong here. _It didn't belong to the forest. _

Mikan tried to back away from the bush, but her feet were barely moving. Her brain seemed to refuse performing it's duties and her body was tremling. In front of her was terrain, and behind her there was the forest. The terrain in front of her was wide and uneven; it was a long distance until she'd reach Gakuen alice, but she had to try.

Trying to flee was better than to be cought without resistance.

Mikan's stomach was throbbing, and her heart was pumping steady portions of adrenaline through her body.

She tried to calm herself down, because in a condition like the one she was in now, she would stand no chance against the thing behind the bush. She knew it was no animal.

And she knew that it had already noticed her. Mikan had steadied her breath; in her head she began to count up to three, before she began to run for her life.

After a few metres, her lungs threatened to burst already, but Mikan continued to speed up. In the corners of her eyes, she could notice a black shadow following. It started to follow after she had already run a hundred metres; as if it wanted to mock her and tell her that it could still catch her however fast she might run [A/N: I think the grammar is terrible here, sorreh]. Mikan gasped for air; it was difficult to run in an uneven terrain like this if your legs were trembling like a leaf. The thing behind her still continued to lessen the distance beetween them. But Mikan didn't dare to look back.

It would only slow her down more.

A high-pitched scream leaked out of her lungs as "the thing" grabbed her leg with it's cold hands and made her fall to the floor. The impact pushed every bit of oxygen out of Mikans lungs and she gasped for air. Her head met a rock and she felt blood running down her forehead. It mingled with the desperate tears which ran down her cheek. A foot shoved under her torso and forced her to roll arround. What Mikan saw made her gasp in shock.

* * *

Today, when I looked up my emails, I was really surprised. So many reviews!

Thank you very much Hannah and L's apprentice

( L-chan: Uh uh, some of your assumptions were almost correct, but I won't tell you further details since I don't want to spoil the reading-fun! : ] )!

You made me so happy that I even updated today, though I planned to update in a week.

Y'know, I got the next three chapters planned in my mind, but updating every day would be errr.. kinda strange? xD

And lol, I was surprised that so many of you like you-chan x mikan; and I'm glad you do! That means I can insert more Mikan x you-chan action *inserts evil laughter*

I hope you liked it! Let's see what happens with Mikan in the next chapter! : O (ok lol, it's already planned).

Stay tuned!

And yay! Isn't it great that Japan won against this other team in the wm today? The moderator pissed me off since he was obviously supporting the other team from Africa, grr -_- .


End file.
